


Wrong and Right

by bluejoseph



Series: Spookyface Drabbles [8]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cold, Fluff, M/M, Other, Snow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter, plot may have slid into my dms we'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 09:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejoseph/pseuds/bluejoseph
Summary: "Sweetie, you look so cold."





	Wrong and Right

**Author's Note:**

> wintery fluff?? hell yes

Delicate white flakes drifted through the air, as gentle and slow as the breaths of a sleeping animal. The snow coated the ground in a blanket; thin, but chilling. The gravestones were just lightly dusted with snow as well, but the names, dates, and carvings on the front were still visible. Blurryface huffed slightly, keeping their hands tucked tightly into the pocket of their white jacket.

It was very cold today, but they always waited for Spooky Jim here. They didn't mind waiting, not for them.

A smile graced their face, and they glanced to the snow-covered tree branches above their head. They leaned against the tree's trunk, whistling a tune Tyler had been working on last night. Perhaps they could think up some lyrics to match the tune, something about Spooky...

“Blurry!”

They looked up to see their love hurrying into the cemetery, and their smile brightened. As Spooky rushed up to them, they stepped forward, grasping the front of their love's jacket and pressing their lips together.

Spooky's lips were impossibly soft—Blurryface didn't know how they kept them so pure in the winter, when their own lips were frequently chapped. Relieved now that their datemate was here, they sighed slightly into Spooky's mouth.

Eventually, they separated their lips and smiled, nestling their heads close just enough for their foreheads to touch. “Missed you.”

“Missed you too,” Spooky whispered, breath ghosting in their love's face. 

The two lovers sat close together in the snow under their tree, holding hands in the slowly-increasing flurry of winter. Blurry noted that while their datemate was usually prepared, today they seemed rather underdressed for the snow. No hat or muffs adorned their head, and no gloves protected their hands from the weather.

“Sweetie, you look so cold.”

Spooky smiled a little. 'It wasn't snowing when I left,' they signed, hands trembling slightly.

Without any hesitation, Blurry took off their beanie, red as blood, and pulled it gently over Spooky's head, tucking the edges over their ears. “Here, take my hat.”

'I don't want you to be cold,' they protested, but Blurry grasped their hands to stop them. 

“Nonsense. I'm perfectly fine.” They removed their gloves as well, handing them over. “Here, take these, too.”

Spooky rolled their eyes a little, but they took the gloves and gently slipped them onto their frigid fingers. They signed a little slower with the wool protecting them. 'Thank you.'

“'Course, Spooks, anything for you.”

They smiled at the ground for a few seconds, a faint pink on their cheeks, before they stopped, lifting their head to meet Blurry's. 'I have something to tell you.'

“What's up?”

Spooky swallowed visibly, eyes back on the ground. 'I don't want you to be mad.'

“Hey.” Blurry reached out to touch their love's arm gently. “I could never be mad at you. I love you too much,” they added, making Spooky Jim's cheeks go pink again.

Their fingers moved slowly as they signed. 'I told Josh about us.'

Blurryface blinked, a little surprised. “Really?”

Spooky nodded.

“What did he say?”

'He was surprised, but he said he was really happy for us.' They looked worriedly to their love. 'Are you mad?'

“No, sweetie, of course not.” Blurry grasped Spooky's hands this time, making their love giggle as they smiled, kissing their gloved knuckles. “Guess I'd better tell Tyler then, hm?”

“Later,” Spooky Jim whispered, and leaned in to press a kiss to Blurry's lips.


End file.
